mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Bee
Honey Queen (known as Queen Bee in Super Mario Galaxy), is the queen of bees. She appeared in Super Mario Galaxy at the Honeyhive Galaxy. She lends Bee Mario five Launch Star pieces to get to the top of the giant tree on the first planet to get the galaxy's first Power Star. She also appears in the final mission for the same galaxy to make a Launch Star to the Bugaboom planet. Profile Physical appearance Honey Queen is a very large bee, over ten times the size of a regular bee, and has a gigantic stinger poking out of the very bottom of her body. On her back she has extremely large wings which reverberate back and forth so quickly they are almost invisible. She has two feet with high heeled shoes on them sticking out of the bottom of her body right above her stinger and two arms with white gloves protruding from her sides. There is always a cape draped over her neck and part of her back which is fastened by a pink jewel right in the middle of her chest. On her head, she wears a brown bonnet which covers her whole head except for her eyes, mouth and nose (the latter of which is purple). She has long eyelashes, black beady eyes with pink eyeshadow, and plump, pink lips. On top of her head, she wears a crown bejeweled with blue gems all around. Appearances Super Mario Galaxy Honey Queen (referred as Queen Bee in this game) first appears in Super Mario Galaxy where she is a non-playable character. She rules over the Honeyhive Galaxy and helps Mario out in missions there. She first appears in the mission Bee Mario Takes Flight on the Queen Bee Planet where she tells Mario that she is plagued by a terrible itchiness and asks him to stop it. The itchiness is, in reality, caused by five Star Chips that have lodged in the hair on her back. Mario must become Bee Mario with a nearby Bee_Mushroom and use his new powers to climb around her back and collect the Star Chips. After collecting all five chips, a Launch Star appears and sends Mario to the final planet and the Power Star. Also, in the second mission Trouble on the Tower>, if the player manages to go to the back of the main planet (where the hollow trunk to the slide is located), a Bee tells Mario/Luigi that the queen is having a rest. Honey Queen reappears in the mission Big Bad Bugaboom at the end of the tunnel with three Mandibugs in it. She tells him that the neighbors are giving them trouble again and asks him to stop them, making a Launch Star appear that launches him to Bugaboom's planet. At the end of the game, Honey Queen makes a final, small, appearance in the end-of-game party celebrating Mario's victory over Bowser along with Dino Piranha and a bunch of Goombas and Toads. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Honey Queen makes a reappearance in the Honeyhop Galaxy this time where she takes her residence on top of the Queen Bee Planet in the level The Sweetest Silver Stars where she, once again, rules over the Bees. When Mario goes onto her planet she tells him that she is plagued by an itchiness and asks him if he could help her out. He, once again, gets a Bee Mushroom and goes on her back to find the cause of the itching to be one of the Silver Stars. After getting all five stars, a Power Star will be formed which he can go get. While Honey Queen only appears in one galaxy in the game, she is mentioned by several of her bee minions in the Honeybloom Galaxy in the mission Bumble Beginnings where they are searching for a Power Star to bring back to their queen. Once Mario finds the star they praise him for finding it while they couldn't. Other appearances Mario Kart 7 .]] Honey Queen makes her first playable appearance in the Nintendo 3DS title Mario Kart 7, which also marks her debut in the Mario Kart series. In the game, she is an unlockable character and she seems to be quite smaller than she was in the Super Mario Galaxy installment, being able to drive in a regular-sized kart. Honey Queen is a heavy character, and as a result, she receives one of the best speed and weight boosts in the game. To unlock her, the player must win the 150cc Banana Cup. She also has her own battle course called the Honeybee Hive. Her signature kart is the Bumble V and the Birthday Girl, which along with Princess Daisy and Rosalina, gets a color scheme. match their personal style, which makes her Birthday Girl become purple, as does her Peach Parasol. Her racing Emblem consists of a small bee with a crown in the place of its head. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, you land on her planet to collect silver stars. After collecting all five stars, you will receive a Power Star. Honey Queen reappears in ''Mario Kart 7 ''as a playable character. She is unlocked by wining the Banana Cup in 150cc. }} de:Honigbienenkönigin fr:Reine des Abeilles it:Dolceape Regina nl:Honey Queen Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters